


Maturity Can Go To Hell

by Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, fluff?, im sorry, its really bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die/pseuds/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die
Summary: Pure crack of the Winchester siblings and their adopted sister, Persephone Morningstar (OC).I have a shit summary and am sorry about that. The writing is also really bad too. I'm sorry.





	Maturity Can Go To Hell

"You egg-sucking, lily-livered, jive-talking, wackadoo. Foul villain! Cur! I bite my thumb at thee, you ugly bastard, so hasta la bye-bye, Dean."  
"Crowley, what is wrong with you! I think my ears are bleeding you bastard! What did Dean ever do to you,” I said while walking into the room  
Crowley pouted, which considering that he was the immortal demon king of hell, was an odd look for him. “Dean kept on poking me in the face.”  
"Dean, why are you poking your boyfriend in the face?”  
“I’m bored, and he isn’t paying me any attention,” he whined.  
“Then read a book and let me finish my work! Running Hell isn’t as easy as it seems!” Crowley said exasperatedly.  
“Finally understand why Ramiel abdicated the throne,” I said with a smirk as I sat down in a plush armchair.  
“Well, you can take your smug attitude little miss Nephilim and shove it, because you're the daughter of Lucifer, Persephone. You’re next in line for the throne if I abdicate.” Crowley shot back.  
“Children, there's really no need to be fighting.”  
“Dean, you are the most irresponsible one out of all of us so shut it,” I said.  
“She does have a point there,” said Crowley. “You have the survival instincts of a squirrel on crack cocaine," Crowley pointed to Dean.  
I snickered behind my hand as Dean dramatically flopped back on the couch. “Oh the betrayal, it stings! How could you do this to me, my dearest boyfriend and little sister.”  
“Technically, I’m adopted.”  
“Don’t worry Dean, I still love you,” said Sam, as he trudged into the living room and collapsed onto the couch next to Dean.  
“See! Sammy has the right idea,” Dean exclaimed. “By the way, do you know where Gabriel is?”  
“I am not his caretaker,” Sam said.  
“You are his boyfriend, which is close enough,” I joked.  
Right then, Gabriel decided to teleport onto the beanbag chair in the corner of the room with his arms full of bulk candy bags. “I heard you say my name, what do you need kids?”  
“You are very possibly the most childish out of all of us,” I said while arching an eyebrow.  
“But, I am an immortal Archangel older than the earth itself, my dear niece.”  
“Let’s watch a movie,” said Sam hurriedly before we could start arguing. “This way you won’t keep on fighting like the children all of you are.”  
Crowley and I exclaimed, “I am not a child!” While Dean and Gabriel just shrugged their shoulders and said that Sam wasn’t wrong.


End file.
